Amantes
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Para dos simples amantes, compartir un momento íntimo entre ellos es solo el comienzo de un largo camino hacia lo inesperado. One shot ¡ItaSaso!


**¡Hola gente de Fanfiction! ^^ Que tal, Bueno antes de dar inicio a esta historia, quiero decirles que es mi primer ItaSaso! Kayyy! Me encanta esta pareja! ^w^ espero sea de su agrado n_n va dedicado a todas esas personas que adoran esta pareja ^^ y especialmente para la persona que admiro y me hizo amar esta pareja hablo de mi sempai Mary! Jejeje espero te guste ^^°**

**Descripción: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a… ¬¬ Kishimoto**

**Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon ^/^**

**Espero les guste tanto como mí al escribirlo… **

**Amantes**

Era de noche y la fuerte lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana de aquella habitación, la habían alquilado para tener otro de sus encuentros clandestinos como los amantes que eran ya que no había otro forma de expresar el amor que se sentían sin ser descubiertos.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sobre aquella cama, compartiendo la más hermosa demostración de amor…

–Ahhh! I-itachi! –Grito de places y dolor Sasori al sentir como Itachi empezaba a entrar en él, haciendo que apretara los dientes y clavara sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro, el cual soltó un ronco gruñido por el dolor. – ¡E-entra de una maldita vez! –Exclamo con impaciencia el pelirrojo.

Itachi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados para luego cerrarlos y entrar de una solo envestida dentro el, causando así que él y Sasori lanzaran un sonoro gemido que lleno por completo la habitación.

El pelinegro acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo para unir sus labios con los de su amante, el cual lo recibió gusto, cuando el beso acabo se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar con las envestidas. Las envestidas comenzaron lentas, pero profundas y certeras, eran tan precisas que ambos se volvían cada vez más locos al sentir ese placer.

Sasori se sentía desfallecer al sentir esas envestidas, Itachi había aumentado la velocidad y la fuerza de repente y como si fuera poco, el pelinegro empezó a besar y a lamer su cuello con si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras aun lo seguía envistiendo.

El pelirrojo trato de reprimir algunos gemidos, pero casi era imposible contenerlos. El pelinegro elevo su rostro, para encontrarse con sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besarlos.

El pelirrojo se abrazó a su amante para corresponder ese beso. Ambos tenían una fina capa de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos y el placer cada vez les nublaba más los sentidos. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban más agitadamente, haciendo que sus gemidos salieran al exterior con más places y locura.

Itachi cerró los ojos mientras seguía envistiendo el cuerpo de su amante, a la persona que realmente amaba en este mundo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al notar la cálida estrechez de su entrada, estaba estrecho… demasiado, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera suyo, Sasori seguía siendo exquisitamente apretado y eso sin dudo lo hacía mucho más placentero.

-¡I-itachi! ¡Ah! –Gimió el pelirrojo, al momento de sentir como el otro aceleraba aún más las penetraciones. – ¡T-te a-amo…! – Grito lleno de placer mientras con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas del pelinegro, para notar aún más esas envestidas.

-Y y-yo a ti… ah! –Dijo entre gemidos de placer en su oído.

De repente, un grito de placer escapo de los labios de Sasori al notar una envestida en un punto que lo volvió loco, Itachi noto esto así que decidió complacerlo empezando a envestir en ese punto con tal brutalidad que hizo que Sasori rozara el mismísimo cielo con las puntas de sus dedos.

-¡I-itachi más! ¡Ah más! –Rogaba de placer Sasori mientras se abrazaba más a su amante.

-Ah… que lindo… ah! –Gimió Itachi segado por el placer, pegando su cabeza al hombro del otro.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del pelirrojo, anunciando que en cualquier momento se vendría. Los gemidos de ambos escapaban inevitablemente de sus labios, era demasiado placer, Itachi lo noto, noto que su amante iba a venirse en cualquier momento y el también, no aguantaría mucho.

Con un brutal grito de placer de ambos, se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo, Sasori entre ambos vientres e Itachi en su interior, llenándolo con su esencia.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, tratando de normalizar su respiración. A Itachi le fallaban las fuerzas, así que optó por salir de Sasori con cuida dado de no lastimarlo para luego tumbarse a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

-Eso... fue… -Hablo Sasori agitado.

-Magnifico –Termino Itachi mientras se volteaba a ver al pelirrojo, noto que este solo permanecía quieto, mirando hacia a un punto ciego en el techo. –Sasori, ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto un poco preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Sasori.

-No, no me pasa nada… -Respondió este mientras se volteaba al otro lado de la cama dándole así la espalda al otro.

-A mí no me engañas Sasori… -Dijo el azabache, empezándose a acercar al pelirrojo por detrás –Sé que te sucede algo… quiero que me lo digas… -Ordeno pegando su pecho a la espalda desnuda del otro.

-Ya te dije que no me sucede nada… -Dijo Sasori de mal humor mientras lo miraba por sobre su hombro.

-Mientes. –Afirmo Itachi rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Sasori.

-Eres un idiota –Le insulto Sasori mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia su costado haciendo así que el azabache lanzara una sutil risita de diversión por su actitud tan infantil.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos así, disfrutando del silencio que les rodeaba, ambos sabían que eso que hacían no estaba para nada bien, pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro era mucho más fuerte. Desde la primera vez que los habían presentado, ambos sintieron una atracción tremenda que no se pudo evitar entre ellos, simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus deseos pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta que no solo era una atracción física la que sentían… si no algo más allá de lo desconocido para ambos.

Sasori se removió entre los brazos de Itachi para poder darse la vuelta y poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cuando vuelve Deidara de Iwa? –Pregunto el pelirrojo con semblante serio, la pregunta en si casi tomo por sorpresa al azabache que no respondió hasta que pudo ver como Sasori fruncía el entrecejo por su tardanza –Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones. –Le dijo molesto, a él no le gustaba esperar.

-Era eso lo que has querido preguntarme… -Le cuestiono Itachi mientras le dedicaba una sonreía de lado.

-Solo responde la pregunta. –Dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo.

Itachi lo miro con burla, había esperado todo ese tiempo para poder decírselo, baya que Sasori no tenía remedio, era muy orgulloso pero era así como él lo amaba.

-El volverá mañana por la tarde… -Le respondió al fin.

-Con que mañana eh… -Dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con pesadez pero luego los abrió con sorpresa al sentir como era tumbado nuevamente en la cama –Q-que estás haciendo ah…! -Lanzo un gemido el pelirrojo al sentir la lengua de Itachi deslizarse por su cuello.

-Tu qué crees que hago… -Le respondió al momento de separase de su cuello y verlo a los ojos con una mirada llena de lujuria –Voy a hacerte mío otra vez… -Informo con descaro y vio con satisfacción como Sasori se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-N-ni lo sueñes… –Dijo este frenando los siguientes movimientos del azabache el cual se quedó un poco sorprendido por su reacción –No es que no quiera… -Empezó a decir el pelirrojo mientras evitaba cruzar su mirada con la del Uchiha –…Es que no tengo más fuerzas para otra ronda… así que no creo poder seguirte el ritmo… - Confeso de lo más sonrojado el Akasuna.

Itachi lo observo por unos segundos en silencio, se veía tan tierno con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pocas veces lo había visto así, en verdad que era hermoso. El azabache lo tomo del mentón y lo giro hacia el para besarlo con un profundo beso que de inmediato Sasori correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-Sasori… -Dijo al momento de separarse de él –Piensa en esto como si fuera la última noche que nos viéramos… –Pidió mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que le decía todo lo que en verdad Itachi no quería decirle.

Antes de responder Sasori también le dedico una sonrisa de lado.

-Está bien… -Respondió al fin, posando una de sus manos en el rostro de Itachi –Pero si mañana me duele el culo, te aseguro que le tendrás que rezar a janshi para que no te mate… -Lo Amenazo con semblante serio.

-Jajaja descuida lo are despacio… aunque a ti nunca te ha gustado despacio… -Le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, Sasori quizo discutir eso pero Itachi no selo permitio ya que lo había callado con un apasionado beso.

Y siguieron así hasta la madrugada, en sierta forma ambos se sentin culpables por estar lastimando a una persona que no selo merecia, pero el amor que se sentian era mucho más fuerte que cualquier coso, ellos eran amantes eran cómplices de su amor y aunque aun allá un largo camino de problemas y consecuencias por recorer… ellos seguirían siendo amantes.

**Fin**

**¡Termine! Jajaja :D una historia cortita pero linda ;D -a mi pareser claro esta- u_u**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y a ti tambien Mary! Sabes que te admiro mucho por todas tus historias ItaSaso ^^ para mi tu eres la reina del ItaSaso! Jajaja… :) **

**Un beso grande para ti y para todos los que lleyeron esta historia.**

**PD: No olviden dejar Reviews ^^ si es que lo merezco U,U **


End file.
